BerryClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is BerryNight. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: (Flintclaw, Flamefur, Aspensplash etc.) Gender: (she-cat, tom) Eye Color: (green, gray, amber etc.) Pelt Description: (black and white tabby, brown and gray tortie, gray-smoke, black and white mottled etc.) Family: (Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree) Description Here in BerryClan we store berries away for when the fresh-kill pile is low. We call, what you say 'StarClan' the 'Forest of Stars'. Our leaders get the suffix -forest. Our medicine cats get the suffix -leaf while the deputy gets -claw. We are very fierce and secretive while at gatherings we say whatever we need. We are also a very rude and distrusting clan when we are accused of false actions. Any strangers will be chased away immediately. We aren't very helpful to the other clans and if they ask for help usually tell them to fight there own battles as we do, but if we feel like being nice we will most likely help them. The leaders take a lot of the cats of the clan to gatherings in case a fight breaks out. Usually the leaders will be the first to do anything. If a cat goes against a leaders will they will be punished in someway. Our founder is Berry(forest) and if he is spoken about badly it will be and even greater punishment, because he is pretty much worshipped in our clan. Events * Muddykit and Shinekit where born to Fallowstream and Brambleheart * Brambleheart has been scented around our borders again. Patrols, keep an eye out! * Fleckpaw: :D -snickers- Smokeforest has a crush on Gorse! -snickers-'' '''Smokeforest:' ''-_- Fleckpaw.. You are going to be punished for this... >:|'' * It is near the end of Green-leaf. The leaves are starting to fall. Hunting patrols must step up, Deerclaw will be assigning more. Extra We have a few oddities about us. Here is where they will be listed. * We eat berries and badger cubs, if necessary. * We have two leaders. The leaders' suffix is not -star, but -forest because as you say, StarClan we call the Forest of Stars. * We have two deputies. The deputies' suffix is -claw. * We have two medicine cats. The medicine cats' suffix is -leaf. * Each of our deputies is assigned to one leader. So if our one leader dies, their deputy will take their place. Example: Birdforest(Deputy: Iceclaw) Snakeforest(Deputy: Gingerclaw) If Birdforest dies then Iceclaw will be become leader after him, not Gingerclaw. If Snakeforest dies, then Gingerclaw will become leader after him, not Iceclaw. Territory Our territory, mostly a large shadowy forest, varies in landforms. Forests: Our forest is mixed between Bristlecone Pines(Pinus aristata), Ponderosa Pine(Pinus ponderosa), Black Birches(Betula nigra), and Black Oaks(Quercus velutina). We also have scattered berry bushes. Our edible berry bushes consist of Raspberries, Strawberries, Blackberries, Dewberries, Salmonberries, Boysenberries, Bayberries, Mulberries, Cloudberries, Chehalis Berries, Loganberries, Thimbleberries, Juneberry, Serviceberries, Marion berries, Tayberries, and Youngberries(To read more visit Buzzle: http://www.buzzle.com/articles/types-of-berries-list-of-different-kinds-of-berries.html). Some cats may be allergic to these berries. They are tested at the apprentice age of about 10 moons old. There are many Badger sets here. Sometimes the badgers will abandon their cubs. That is when we have lots of food in time for leaf-bare. Moorland: We have a small patch of moor where we occasionally hunt rabbits. Its grassy and is home to a small twoleg farm. There is thought to be a dog here, but no one stays long enough to find out. Marshland: A small patch of marsh is a border to another clan. Beyond it is (name)Clan's territory. Nearby is an abandoned twoleg nest, if there is a fire in camp this would be the substitute until our warriors have repaired the original camp. We occasionally hunt lizards and frogs here. The River: The river is our favorite part of our territory. It is a border to (name)Clan's territory. We often catch fish here. We are bordered with *''Open'' *''Open'' *''Open'' * Forest that leads outside of clan territory * Brambleheart's pines (Do not go here, it is dangerous) Members 'Leaders' Smokeforest- large dark gray tom with a white muzzle and ear tips and blue-gray eyes. He is kind, considerate, but can be fierce and demanding. (Deputy: Deerclaw) (Berry) Redforest - reddish-brown tom with a bushy tail with black rings around it. The very tip of his tail is a snowy white color, along with his chin and ear-tips. His fur is very thick and fluffy, perfect for keeping him warm in the cold moons of leaf-bare. He has round, bright green eyes. Redforest is a bossy know-it-all, but he does know how to organize a Clan and patrols. He's impatient as well, and simply doesn't tolerate stupidity. He's a good leader though, however impatient and, at times, rude. He's crude and rough around the edges, but he does care for his Clanmates. (Deputy: Doveclaw) (Ivy) 'Deputies' Deerclaw- small reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes. She has taken a vow to always stay strong for her clan even when she feels something is wrong. (Mate: Wolf) (Berry) Doveclaw - a sleek grey she-cat with bright grey eyes and tiny white paws. She is very kind and loving towards all cats but does not tollerate any disrespect, she can be very demanding at times and grumpy but she is normally very calm and is able to work out any situation. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cats' Finchleaf- small gray tom with big paws and a small pink nose. He is caring and very rescourceful. (Apprentice: Skypaw) (Berry) Flareleaf- a slim, sleek, pretty dark red she-cat with bright amber eyes. She is very kind and loves to help others. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cat apprentices' Skypaw- long-furred dark grey she-cat with a pale ginger chest, a pale grey stub for a tail, and yellow eyes, one of which is blind. She is usually cranky and doesn't like other cats. She hates sitting in one place for too long. (Mentor: Finchleaf) (Potatoes) 'Warriors' Gorse- flecked she-cat with yellow eyes. She is fierce and strong. Former loner. (Apprentice: Fleckpaw) (Berry) Slypanther - thick-tailed, sharp-toothed tom. Slypanther is massive, to be blunt. His huge, muscular frame is encased by short, thick, shiny black fur. His eyes are a bright blue color, with streaks of light blue to complete his plain eyes. He's impatient, and quite rude if you wake him up early, so you could say that he's not a morning cat. (Ivy) Silverstep - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with kind light blue eyes and white paws. She is very loving towards everyone and is willing to help out anyone no matter what the rank or clan, she is very patient and calm and is able to keep her cool no matter what situation shes in. (Frosty) Foxfang- large, well-built ginger tom with long canine teeth, white paws, a black tail, and amber eyes. He is kind, caring, and loyal, and probably one of the nicest and friendliest cats you'll meet. (Mate: Silvertail) (Apprentice: Beepaw) (Ember) Jayfrost- large, slender, strong gray tabby she-cat with white stripes, a tabby tail, and ice-blue eyes. She is quiet, but not shy, and will speak her opinion on a matter even it may be hurtful to others. She will speak her mind freely, but still respects others' decisions. (Apprentice: Icepaw) (Ember) Flamefur - a large well-built dark red tom with black paws and chest, with dark amber eyes. He is very kind and calm but can be very protective of his family. (Mate: Greypool) (Frosty) Sunstrike -''' a petite golden she-cat with black paws and and chest with light amber eyes. She is very kind towards everyone and doesn't consider anyone a stranger. ('''Apprentice: Moonpaw) (Frosty) Gingertail- sleek white she-cat with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy ginger tail. She is happy, hyper, and talkative, and loves to be with others. (Potatoes) Smallpetal - small, slender, pale silver she-cat with bright green eyes. Her paws and tail-tip are a soft white color, and her tail is elongated. Her fur is very thick, but still short. Smallpetal is a very motherly she-cat, who loves to play with kits. She hopes to one day have a mate and kits of her own, though as far as she knows, no toms in the Clan are interested in her. While she is usually sweet, caring, and understanding, she's not a cat you'd want to meet in battle. She's fierce and often times merciless in battle. She can also be easily angered, especially if you mention her small size. (Ivy) Bravenight '''- medium-sized, light gray tom with dark gray flecks, a black nose, and hard, black pads. His legs and tail have dark gray stripes, and his eyes are ice-blue. Bravenight is a very peaceful cat, though he can be fierce if you threaten someone or something he cares about, though he's never really cared about another cat before, other than his younger sister, Beepaw. He believes violence only causes suffering now, but he is a rather good fighter. (Ivy) '''Lionheart - a handsome, dark gray tom with a fluffy, lion-like mane, with dark black stripes going throughout his pelt, and he has bright amber eyes. He is shy, sweet and very quiet, but is brave and an amazing warrior. (Prowllu) Stormblaze '- a handsome white tom with thick fur and brown patches on his wiry fur. He has green eyes, and a long tabby tail. He is courageous, loyal, and would do anything for his Clan. ('Mate: '''Jaybird) (Prowllu) '''Swiftstreak - tall, slender pale brown she-cat with white patches, white paws, a pink nose, a long, thin tail, and green eyes. She is friendly, caring, and forgiving, and hardly ever gets angry. (Ember) Thistlefur - large, muscular, well-built dark gray tom with black paws, black tips of ears, a white tail-tip, and blue eyes. He is clever, intelligent, and quick-witted, but has a kind demeanor towards his Clanmates. (Mate: Cloudpatch) (Ember) Eagledusk - gray-brown tabby and white tom with green eyes, a little larger than the apprentice size. He is caring, kind, and easily entertained. He has a noticeable crush on Smallpetal, which he continually denies. He is great friends with Fleckpaw. Considering he is like Finchleaf in his frame, there are some rumors that he is his son. It is possible as well because Finchleaf once took a mate. (Berry) 'Apprentices' Fleckpaw- brown she-cat with darker flecks and quick nimble paws. She is quick on her feet and probably one of the stubbornest she-cats you'll meet. (Mentor: Gorse) (Berry) Icepaw- small, slim pure white she-cat with pale gray dapples, a pale gray tail-tip, and blue eyes. She is very kind, caring, and sweet, and wishes she could have someone else her age and rank to hang out with. (Mentor: Jayfrost) (Ember) Beepaw - very small, sleek, sandy-colored she-cat with black flecks on her back and legs. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. She has a voice as smooth as honey, but it has a dangerous undertone to it when she's angry. She's usually sweet and very caring, though, like her older brother Bravenight, she's a rather good fighter. (Mentor: Foxfang) (Ivy) Moonpaw -''' a petite fluffy white she-cat with huge grey eyes and a long bushy tail. She is very happy and always sees the good in things. ('''Mentor: Sunstrike) (Frosty) 'Queens' Silvertail- tall, muscular golden she-cat with an unusual silver tail, brown spots on her paws, and green eyes. She is shy, quiet, and dislikes being in large groups, which is why she rarely attends a Gathering. (Mate: Foxfang) (Ember) Greypool -''' a dark grey she-cat with white tipped ears and huge deep blue eyes. She is very protective of her family and doesn't take kindly to strangers. ('''Mate: Flamefur) (Frosty) Jaybird - a blue-gray she-cat with white and black markings in her legs, like a jay's wings, and bright blue eyes. She is hotheaded, but generally a pacifist in any bad situations. (Mate: '''Stormblaze) (Prowllu) '''Fallowstream- she-cat with icy blue eyes, long gray-white and tan fur, with a nick on her ear. She is a kind and caring cat who knows when to be forceful, and when comfort is needed, she loves to spend her time hunting in the river. But she can be snappy at times, and can be tricky to persuade.(Mate: Brambleheart) (Daughter of Halfear) (Berry) Cloudpatch - tall, well-built, strong pure white she-cat with pale gray patches throughout her fur and ice-blue eyes. She is sweet, motherly, and affectionate, despite her large and perhaps intimidating size, and dislikes fighting. (Mate: Thistlefur) (Ember) 'Kits' Ripplekit- small, strong ginger tom with dapples of black that look like large ripples on his pelt and amber eyes. He is proud, outgoing, and inquisitive, and often gets underfoot. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Flykit- large, well-built jet-black tom with pale gold paws, silver tips of ears, and clever green eyes. He is cunning, sly, and shifty, and adores Slypanther, and always tries to get him to teach him battle moves or to just hang out with him. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Sparrowkit - a brown tom with white and black markings on his legs and wide green eyes. He is excited, easy going and courageous. (Son of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) Morningkit - a bright white and blue-gray she-kit with bright blue eyes and a long, bushy tabby tail, with small nimble paws and a neat pink nose. She is sweet, shy, and she is very patient. (Daughter of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) Skykit - tall, slender gray she-kit with white spots rippling throughout her fur, one white back right paw, a short, feathery tail, and blue-green eyes. She is outgoing, friendly, and fun to be around. Though some may call her bossy, she is a natural leader, and has the tongue to tell her fellow Clanmates that. (Daughter of Cloudpatch and Thistlefur) (Ember) Pebblekit - a dark grey tom with one clear blue eye and one green eye with white tipped ears. He is very hyper and straight forward and loves to explore. (Son of Greypool and Flamefur) (Prowllu) Blizzardkit - a large well-built white tom with dark blue eyes and big paws. He is very protective of his family and calm. (Son of Greypool and Flamefur) (Frosty) Ebonykit - a fluffy black she-kit with bright green eyes and dark red tipped ears. She is very straight forward and always speaks her mind. (Daughter of Greypool and Flamefur) (Frosty) Muddykit- large brown tom-kit with gray eyes, a torn ear, and a diamond shaped white patch on his forehead. He is the largest kit of his litter. He resembles his father in many ways, so he's often rejected by his clan mates. (Son of Fallowstream and Brambleheart) (Berry) Shinekit- small gray-white tabby she-cat with gray-green eyes, and a blind right eye. She resembles her father as well, but only in shoulder width so she isn't rejected as often as Muddykit. Most of the clan believes she can't be a warrior, though she proves them wrong but arguing with her fiery attitude, and quick thinking. (Daughter of Fallowstream and Brambleheart) (Berry) 'Elders' Leafsky- large, slim golden she-cat with wisps of white on her pelt and pale blue eyes. She is immensely grumpy and hard-hearted, and is quite rude. The kits of the Clan will always cheer her up or get her into a better mood. (Ember) Halfear - slender silver tabby tom-cat with long, nimble legs and eyes like golden honey, one of his ears were torn terribly in a battle, giving him the name Halfear. He is strong, fierce, and willing to defend his clan. He loves kits and to tell the apprentices stories. He has many stories of battles and old loves, one of which he cannot let go. (Father of Fallowstream) (Berry) ''Cats outside of the clan 'Rogues' '''Wolf '- massive, battle-scared tom. He's often thought of as handsome by a lot of she-cats. With his pitch black fur rippling over taunt muscles, it's no surprise. His round eyes are a royal blue color. Wolf can seem just plain mean at first, and he's got quite a temper, but it can fade just as quickly as it appears. Once you get to know him, he's actually very caring, and very protective. He's a good friend and will always defend someone in trouble, if they're on his good side. (Mate: Deerclaw) (Ivy) 'Loners' Brambleheart- large shadowy brown tabby tom with piercing brown eyes, a few scars here and there, and nicks in his ears. He is a former BerryClan warrior, a mate, and father. He often visits his mate and kits, but is never welcomed by the clan. He is very confident, determined, and a hard worker. (Mate: Fallowstream) (Berry) 'Kittypets' Spock- tomcat with short black fur, brown eyes, and sharply pointed ears. He is young but bold and a respected kittypet. He is friends with many clan cats.(Mate: Nyota) (Berry) Nyota- she-cat with fluffy, sleek brown fur and soft brown eyes. She is smart, clever, and kind but will put any cat in their place if necessary. She has a few clan friends, but not many. She is the only known kittypet to beat Dee in a fight. (Mate: Spock) (Berry) ''Other animals '''Dee'- small black female husky with gray/white eyes. She has a brown stripe on her, back, legs, and tail. She is fierce and loves to terrorize the cats but is always greeted with glinting teeth and claws. (Berry) RPG (Remember to sign with four ~'s!) ---- Smokeforest padded out of his den. He sat down near the fresh-kill pile, selecting a plump mouse. He ate his fill when he saw Deerclaw walk into camp from hunting, as she seems to do that a lot. "Deerclaw! Hungry?" he called to his deputy, and closest friend. The red she-cat padded toward him and ate the remaining share of the mouse. She thanked him and went to her den that she shared with the other deputy, Doveclaw. Smokeforest watched her leave. Gorse was nearby, Smokeforest's crush. He smiled at her as she looked his way. She smiled. and Smokeforest felt warm inside. --NightWolfy Moon 13:17, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Wow!" Sparrowkit squeaked, hopping to his paws. "I bet you were real fast, Leafsky. Like... Like, like Lionheart, when he's workin' real hard!" Morningkit mewed her agreement. "So, what happened after that, Leafsky?" She said quietly. ~~ "I think we could possibly go ahead and see if there's some water-fowl, fish or some voles down at Sunning Stones." Lionheart meowed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 15:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Muddykit and Shinekit padded over to Leafsky and the other kits. "What are you guys doin'?" Muddykit meowed. Shinekit looked at her brother, fear striking her heart, that they would be rejected to join them, as they usually were rejected to do things with others, because of their father. "Yeah guys, what's up?" she pawed at the ground, wondering what they'll say. --NightWolfy Moon 19:47, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So after I gave her that good thump to the head, she rolled off me and stumbled about like a mad fox. Eventually I clawed her nose, and that got her to scurry away faster than a mouse from a snake," Leafsky concluded proudly. Turning to the two new arrivals, she told them, "I was telling my fascinating story of how I fought Dee and lived to tell the tale." ~~ Jayfrost buried the squirrel and looked at Slypanther. "Let's get going before I completely dominate you in prey-catching." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 20:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Dee? Isn't that the fierce twoleg-place dog?" Muddykit asked. "Brambleheart, fought her off once." He puffed out his chest proudly. Shinekit stiffened. "Muddykit! Brambleheart isn't exactly a likeable cat, here!" She hissed under her breath so only her brother heard. She dug her claws into the earth and looked down, expecting someone to shout at them for speaking about their father. --NightWolfy Moon 20:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit came after his two siblings, leaping onto Sparrowkit with a purr. Sparrowkit laughed, nudging him off of himself. "So you won, and then you went back to camp, right?" Morningkit inquired. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 18:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafsky hesitated after Muddykit mentioned his father, but decided not to make him and his sister feel uncomfortable. She didn't even much care about Brambleheart, anyways. "That's quite a feat to accomplish," she replied. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 19:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shinekit looked at Leafsky with gratitude. "Mhm!" Muddykit chirped. --NightWolfy Moon 20:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yeah- I'm gonna beat all the dogs n' the forest! Then I'll be a leader, and Pebblekit, you can be my deputy! And Morningkit can be my medicine cat-" Sparrowkit meowed, leaping to his paws. "No fair, Sparrowkit, I'm gonna be a leader." the gray tom kit squeaked. "Naw, Pebblekit! I am! Tell him, Morningkit!" Morningkit shook her head. "I don't care what you are, but I'm gonna be the best warrior ''in all of the Clans." She said quietly. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 21:59, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's excellent to see that you all want to hold these positions in the Clan," Leafsky commented. "But remember, you aren't just given them. You need to work for it." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 00:11, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Smokeforest heard the kits and Leafsky. He turned to them. "Leafsky is right. Deerclaw is deputy because she worked hard, was loyal, and very patient with younger cats. Qualities like those can get you a high place in the clan." He smiled. "But kits are always at a high place, because we are very thankful for them." He lashed his tail once, as if remembering something. He nodded respectfully to Leafsky, and went toward the medicine den. Of course he'd go to see his brother though. --NightWolfy Moon 01:36, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So perhaps all of you want to practice your battle skills in preparation and give this old cat some rest?" Leafsky meowed, a good-natured tone in her mew. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shinekit and Muddykit backed away from Leafsky. "We'll let you get some rest." Muddykit meowed. He turned to his sister and asked, "So maybe we could ask Fleckpaw to teach us some moves?" Shinekit nodded and they went to wake her in the apprentices den. --NightWolfy Moon 22:36, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ripplekit and Flykit poked their head out of the nursery and saw the kits who had been listening to Leafsky's story race to the apprentices' den. "Hey, what're you guys doing? Can we join?" Ripplekit asked as he and his brother ran after them. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 23:04, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Muddykit turned around. "We are going to get Fleckpaw to teach us a few fighting moves." As he said that Fleckpaw had came out of the den. "I do what now, Muddykit?" She asked. Shinekit explained and then added, "Ripplekit and Flykit want to join us." She nodded. "Ok! I'll teach you guys!" Her eyes were bright. --NightWolfy Moon 00:51, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Teach us the coolest fighting move you know!" Ripplekit sank into a crouch, wiggling his rear. "I think that's a hunting crouch," Flykit told him. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fleckpaw pured. "That is a hunting crouch. Good guess Flykit!" She praised. "So the coolest move I know? Well let me think." Fleckpaw thought for a moment. "How about the Leap-and-hold? Its very useful!" -~-~ Shinekit purred. "Yeah the Leap-and-hold sounds fun!" Muddykit agreed as well. --NightWolfy Moon 22:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flykit looked up at Fleckpaw. "Then show us!" he meowed eagerly. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 17:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ok!" She turned around in a circle, finding a stick. "Ah ha!" She gripped one end of the stick in her teeth, grabbed the other end with her forepaws and broke four pieces from it. She had the longer stick, the kits had the shorter. "Ok! So now we begin the first lesson." ''Is this what it's like being a mentor? "This move is ideal for smaller cats facing larger, apprentices use this often, though kits are advised to not try it on elders, as they will get angry." Fleckpaw seemed to remember something from when she was a kit. "First you must leap like a rabbit onto your opponents back," she sprang onto her stick. "Digging your claws in so you don't fall off!" She dug her thorn sharp into the smooth, rough surface of the tree bark. She held her position and waited while the kits tried. Shinekit almost did it perfectly, though her claw snagged the bark and she went off balance. Muddykit had accidently stepped on the branch and made it slap him in the face. "yyyy-owwwch!!!" He screeched. He rubbed his nose with his paw and then mewed, "I'm ok!" He smiled lightly. --NightWolfy Moon 21:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ripplekit was rolling around on the ground, almost wheezing with laughter. "I-it hit you in the face - 'cause you stepped ''on it - o-oh wow..." Flykit swatted his brother on the ear. "Shut your mouth and listen to Fleckpaw because she actually knows what she's doing." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 18:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Muddykit crouched down and looked away. "Ripplekit! Show some respect for your clan mates!" Fleckpaw scolded. "Even though it was a bit funny, being rude isn't what a real warrior does. They stand up for their clan mates and don't laugh at them." She turned to Muddykit who was glaring at her. "I can take care of myself." He sat down. Fleckpaw realized how much he was like his father. ''If he has his ambition then we are in danger.. "Ok well Flykit, Ripplekit you try now." She stole a glance at Shinekit and Muddykit. Muddykit did the move well, with the same powerful leap his father had once been known for, before he had tried to rule the clans anyway. Shinekit did the move really well with her leap, powerful like her fathers, though with more grace like her mother. Shinekit shouldn't turn out like her father.. At least I hope she doesn't. --NightWolfy Moon 19:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lionheart and Smallpetal returned to camp, and Lionheart immediately went over to the kits, watching them practice their move. "Fleckpaw is right, you all. Be respectful. And when you do this move.." Lionheart crouched, tucking his paws under his body, and excecuted the move with practiced ease, landing gracefully. "Keep your paws tucked under your body to allow yourself to use all the force you possibly can. Shinekit and Muddykit have naturally strong leaps, but if you don't have such strong jumps, you've got to put all the force behind your jump that you possibly can." Pebblekit, Morningkit, and Sparrowkit were all crowded around the tom, looking at him with admiration. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 20:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Eagledusk watched Lionheart give the demonstration. Then his gaze swiveled over to Fleckpaw as she nodded and her words were carried on the breeze. "Lionheart is a skillful warrior, I'm sure he'd love to help out with our training." She looked hopefully at him. Gorse was going to take her for an assessment soon, and she needed a bit of help with the kits. That's when Eagledusk noticed Smallpetal. His heart leaped. "Hey Smallpetal!" He stood up, shook the dust from his fur, then padded towards her. "How are you today?" He asked cheerfully. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 21:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Of course I will." Lionheart flicked the apprentice's cheek with his tail. "Morningkit, keep your paws tucked. Don't allow yourself to become flimsy while you're jumping; keep yourself focused and your body will follow." He meowed in his deep rumble, watching as Pebblekit leapt. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." She said quietly to him. "Pebblekit, your leap was a little off balance.." She turned and scooped two smooth stones up. She passed one to both Morningkit and Pebblekit. "Use these to leap on." --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 22:28, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Morningkit tilted her head, and focused on the pebble, and leapt. She landed clumsily, nowhere near the pebble. "Keep focused, Morningkit. You'll get it- you just need to build up your leg strength, that's all." Pebblekit tried the move, getting the same results, with the same bit of advice from Lionheart. Sparrowkit was practicing on a leap, excecuting the move a bit sloppily, but well. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 22:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fleckpaw noticed Sparrowkit. "Well done, Sparrowkit. Try to be a bit neater though. You need to be able to do the move neatly so you don't accidently snag a claw or twist a paw." --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 22:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hello, Eagledusk," Smallpetal greeted, casually drawing her left paw over her ear. "I'm fine, but I was about to see if anyone wanted to go on patrol - probably hunting. If you'd like to, all I'd need is one more cat." -- 19:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- His eyes lit up. "I'd love to go on patrol with you! Who else do you think we should take with us?" He looked around for any cats who might like to join them. -~-~ Seeing that her clan was doing well, Deerclaw decided to take a walk, possibly go hunting, and check out the borders. She slipped out of camp and started toward the border that marked outside of clan territory. She wanted to make sure that that rogue she had encountered earlier before hadn't crossed the border again. I wonder who he is.. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 23:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Foxfang, hearing Smallpetal's and Eagledusk's conversation, bounded over. "I'll join your patrol. I've been itching to get out of camp," he told them. ~~ "What about me, Lionheart?" Flykit called, lowering himself into what he thought was the perfect example of a ready-to-pounce position. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 02:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Ok, great!" Eagledusk exclaimed happily. "Is that everyone for the patrol, then?" He turned to Smallpetal. -~-~ Fleckpaw turned to look at Flykit's crouch. Pretty good for a kit.. but there are flaws. She kept quiet though, knowing the kits would respect Lionheart's comments more. He'd make a good deputy, that's for sure. -~-~ Halfear padded towards the elder's den where Leafsky was laying. "Hello, Leafsky." He stretched his legs. Good thing he went for a walk. His legs weren't as stiff now. He settled down nearby the entrance to the den and watched the kits. "Warrior training already?" He asked, a hint of worry in his mew. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 17:03, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I can ask Swiftstreak or someone if they want to join, if we should have more cats," Foxfang offered, shifting from paw to paw, eager to get going. ~~ "Well, if they start early, at least they don't struggle when they're apprentices," Leafsky responded, glancing at Halfear. "And don't tell me that no kit has ever started trying to learn battle moves before apprenticeship. It's a normal thing." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 21:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "They are still young.. Muddykit is much like his father." Halfear glanced at him and his sister. "What if they have the same ambition.. I'm sure Smokeforest wouldn't like to go through that again.." He twitched his torn ear, it still sent a blot of pain through him, even though the injury happened when he was a young warrior. Shinekit is too quiet.. Muddykit is too strong.. What if they have his ambition and work together to overthrow both Redforest and Smokeforest? He pushed the thought away, he was worrying too much. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰ 23:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "This is fine," Smallpetal answered, just as eager to get going as Foxfang. "I prefer smaller hunting patrols, anyways," she added over her shoulder as she lead the way out. Once outside, the she-cat padded a little ways ahead, jumping over a very thin fallen tree in one single, swift movement. -- 23:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ----- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay